Growth time
The growth time of a crop or tree in the Landleven game is the length of time from planting (or for a tree the previous harvesting) to the ripe product. Apart from the obvious effect, growth time is used in setting the number of items required for "achievements". For example, a particular ribbon takes 20 times as much harvesting for pasture as it does for corn. Crops arranged by growth time When deciding what crop to plant, it can be useful to have a list of crops sorted by growth time so that you can choose a suitable time-span and avoid having a crop become ready while you are asleep or in an important engagement. Where there are two or more in the preferred timeslot, consider profitability. When you've made your choice, you may save a few seconds by knowing which page of the Default menu it is on, so that you quickly give the right-hand arrow the required number of clicks to get to its page. So we can show page numbers here. However, they can change, as for example around 6 March 2014 when half a dozen items were moved into it from the "Specials" pages. This page can also show seed cost and sale price, followed by "coins per plot-hour" if you sell without further processing. 5 minutes *Radish (not available after level 8) 1 hour *Pasture p2; 15/17 - 2.0 *Pineapple p8; 200/202 - 2.0 2 hours *Black Rose (needs 2 RC to unlock) *Cucumber p2, 42/45 - 1.5 *White Pumpkin - in "Special Seeds" (needs 3 RC to unlock) 3 hours *Blueberry p5; 85/91 - 2.0 4 hours *Carnation p1; 35/41 - 1.5 *Clover p1; 15/20 - 1.25 - but for full value it must be pollinated *Rosemary p4 (needs 4 RC to unlock) *Rotala p6; 35/41 - 1.5 *Turnip p3; 26/30 - 1.0 *Violet p5; 99/110 - 2.75 *White Rose p9; 60/66 - 1.5 5 hours *Purple Rose p2; 45/52 - 1.4 *Raspberry p7; 95/104 - 1.8 *Vanilla p1; 34/41 - 1.4 6 hours *Basil p3; 30/38 - 1.33 *Blackberry p6; 125/135 - 1.67 *Blue Cornflour p3; 35/45 - 1.67" *Cantaloupe p3 (needs 5 RC to unlock) *Christmas Chocolate - in "Special Seeds"; 112/120 - 1.33 *Coffee Bean p2; 110/117 - 1.17 *Daisy p4; 25/34 - 1.5 *Halloween Pumpkin - in "Special Seeds"; 86/95 - 1.5 *Lavender p1; 45/51; 1.0 - but for full value it must be pollinated *Oat p1; 39/47 - 1.33 *Tinsel Crop *White Hibiscus p4; 25/32 - 1.17 7 hours *White Grapes p3; 65/73 - 1.14 8 hours *Carrot *Cherry Tomato - in "Specials" *Forget-me-not - in "Specials" *Green Lettuce *Mustard *Pitaya *Spinach *Sugar Beet *Sweet Potato *Water Lily 9 hours *Chardonnay *Garlic *Strawberry *Winter Squash 10 hours *Aloe Vera (needs 4 RC to unlock) *Cactus *Cranberry *Grape *Heart Chocolate - in "Special Seeds" *Hops *Watermelon 11 hours 12 hours *Blue Rose *Cane *Ginger *Love Rose - in "Specials" *Nitraria *Tea *Vigorous Herb - in "Specials" *Wheat 14 hours *Bean *Halloween Sugar - in "Special Seeds" *Red Pepper *Rice 15 hours *Cabbage *Red Rose 16 hours *Barley *Kiwi (proper name Kiwifruit) *Mushroom *Rye *Tomato 18 hours *Potato 20 hours *Corn *Love Fruit 22 hours *Tulip - a good one if you can visit only once a day 24 hours *Enchanted Carrot - in "Special Seeds" category:content category:lists